The present invention is directed generally to latched drawer slides, and more specifically to a latch for maintaining a drawer slide in a preset position.
Drawer slides are used in a variety of applications, including business furniture, kitchen drawers, electronic racks, and copiers. One type of drawer slide is a telescopic drawer slide. Telescopic drawer slides often comprise two, three, four, or more telescoping members. The shape of a drawer slide, and the individual members, are determined by the design. The slides can be frictional, with members rubbing against each other with a lubricant, or a slide assembly may include roller or ball bearings for easier movement. The members in such assemblies tend to be C-shaped in nature.
Methods have been devised for stopping drawer slides from fully opening and for locking drawer slides in their open position. Such methods have at least one significant shortcoming. This shortcoming is that one must place a finger in close proximity to the juncture of the moving members. In such a position, the finger is subject to possible pinching or cutting.
Consequently, a low cost mechanism is required that will allow activation of latches while keeping fingers and hands away from areas of possible harm.
The present invention therefore provides a release mechanism for drawer slide latches. In one embodiment the present invention provides a remote release mechanism for drawer slide latches. In one embodiment the release mechanism comprises a telescopic drawer slide having a first member slidably coupled to a second member. A latch member is affixed to the first member, the latch member engaging a tab on the second member, and a mechanism translatably coupled to the first member, the mechanism translatable to press against the latch. In one embodiment the release mechanism for a slide further comprises a latch member pivotably coupled to the first member, and the mechanism causes the latch member to pivot when translated to press against the latch.
In a further embodiment the invention comprises a drawer slide with a lock feature. The drawer slide comprises a first slide member and a second slide member slidably coupled to the first slide member. The invention further comprises a lever having a stop surface, the lever coupled to the first slide member, and a tab on the second slide member. The tab engages the stop surface when a first slide member and a second slide member are in a defined position with respect to each other. The invention further comprises means for disengaging the stop surface from the tab. In a further embodiment the invention further comprises means for biasing the means for disengaging the stop surface from the tab away from the lever.
In a further embodiment, the invention comprises, in a drawer slide with a locking disconnect latch, the drawer slide being of a telescopic type with at least two along a slide slidably coupled. A first slide is nested within a second slide, with the first slide extendable from a retracted position substantially nested within the second slide to an extended position extending from the second slide. In such an embodiment the locking disconnect latch comprises a lever pivotably mounted to the first slide, the lever including a cutout portion forming a stop surface, and means for biasing the lever, the means for biasing the lever being coupled to the first slide.
These and other aspects of the present inventionn will be more fully understood through examination of the attached figures viewed in conjunction with the following description.